My Different Days
by mike11208
Summary: Kaede Fuyou has won a prize to go to any city in Japan for 5 weeks. All of a sudden, she goes into the School Days world, where she meets many new people. What will happen to her and her boyfriend? By mike11208 and ThomasZoey3000.
1. Kaede's Award

**Hello fellow earthlings and outer-worldly creatures. This is Michael here, giving you the best of news. Me and my buddy ThomasZoey3000 are here to make a crossover fanfiction with my story 'Different Days' and his awesome story 'My Kinda Life'. (Honestly you guys should read it in order to better understand this story.) **

**Now,let's get it on with Chapter 1!**

My Different Days  
Written by: ThomasZoey3000/Mike11208

Chapter 1: Kaede's Award

(Note: This story comes before episode 53 of 'My Kinda Life'. And this story has an official narrator, instead of the main character(s) telling the story.)

The sun shone brightly in the City of Tokyo, birds were singing, there was a cool breeze blowing around and Kaede Fuyou was walking home happily. It had been a good day at school and she had some good news.

"Hello Kaede," called Naomi.

"Hello Naomi," she said in a cheerful tone.

"You seem happy, what's going on?"  
Kaede was about to say why she was really happy, but she noticed that Matthew was no to be seen, "where is Matthew?"

"He's up on the roof," answered Primula, "Sia's father threw a frisbee on the roof earlier today and now Matthew is trying to get it down."

At that moment, they heard some loud banging coming from the roof and in the next second, there was Matthew, dangling by some ropes.

"Are you okay Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah I'm okay," he said, "good thing I attached some safety cables before I went up there. As I always say, safety first...actually I only ever say that when I'm on Tech Corner."

"I am sorry Matthew," called Sia, "you didn't need to do that, you could have gotten seriously hurt and it would be my dad's fault."

"Well you know me Sia, I always like to help...although I feel like Spider-Man hanging upside down like this. Anyways I got that frisbee down from the roof, I'm giving it to you and you alone, please try to keep it away from your father."

"That's a deal then, I won't let him touch it."

Matthew, Sia and Kaede could hear Eustoma, the king of the gods, groan loudly after hearing he wasn't getting back his frisbee.

"What was he doing with a frisbee anyways?" Matthew asked.

"I have no idea," groaned Sia, shaking her head, "well thanks for getting this down Matthew."

"No problem, now I have a small problem, who's going help me down?"

Naomi and Primula went to get the ladder and moved it over to Matthew.

Finally he was able to get down and come inside.

"Kaede seems to be really happy today," said Naomi to Matthew, "I wonder if something good came up."

"Something good did come up," smiled Kaede, "all the honor students of our school are getting special awards for all the hard work they are doing. As one of the honor students, I got a special award."

"What is it?" asked Primula.

"I got a free trip for two to visit any city of my choice for five weeks."  
"That's great!" Matthew smiled.  
Then Kaede looked over to Matthew, "would you like to come with me on this trip?"

"As long as it's nowhere near Canada," said Naomi in a cheeky way, "you know Matthew will never go back there."

Matthew looked over to Naomi with an angry look, she went silent after seeing that look again.

"I was thinking of visiting the other famous city in Japan. Is that okay with you Matthew?"

"Sure, it's fine with me," he said, "I'd be happy to go with you Kaede."  
"Thank you," she smiled.

Kaede ran up to Matthew and gave him a big hug and he hugged her back. Naomi whispered to Primula, "what's the name of the other famous city in Japan?"

Primula didn't answer, she didn't know either. Still to Matthew, it didn't matter where he went, as long as he was with the girl he loves.

**Well, how was that for ya? I didn't actually write this. ThomasZoey3000 did, but I got permission to copy it and put it for our first chapter.**

**I hope you will like this story a lot, and review it.**

**See ya!**

**Mike/Thomas**

**:)**


	2. Bumping

**Hello fellow followers and reviewers! This is Mike here, with the live coverage of what's going down with me and ThomasZoey3000's story, 'My Different Days'. Chapter 1 was to show the Shuffle! Characters that are appearing throughout the series. This chapter focuses on my story, with the School Days character appearances.**

**Now, let's get with Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Bumping

Written by: Mike11208/ThomasZoey3000

The morning rays had shot through the window of a sleeping couple. They were both holding onto each other in a loving embrace. The boy, Ryan Omazaki, had just awaken. He rubbed his eyes to look clearly.

"Damn, the sun sure is bright today," he said to himself quietly as he had stood up and rubbed the arm of his lover, Sekai Saionji.

"Sekai, wake up." he whispered, still rubbing her shoulder. She had budged a little and opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning, Ryan." she said in a sleepy tone.

"Morning, Sekai." Ryan said.

"Ryan, do you think we can go out today? Like, just walk around?" she asked .

"Sure," he answered back. She just smiled happily.

They then got up from their futon and took their showers. Then they got dressed and were heading out for the city.

As the two quietly walked toward the train, Ryan broke the silence.

"Sekai, where would you like to go first?" he asked.

"I wanna head over to the mall," she said cutely while wrapping herself in his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

While they were near the mall, they spotted two people that they never saw in the city. And they've seen everyone in the city. It was a couple walking around the city and carrying two suitcases. The guy had light brown hair, and the girl had orange type hair with a yellow ribbon holding it.

"Ryan, wanna say hello to them?" Sekai asked him as she pointed to the oddly couple looking around, confused.

"Okay," he replied back. Then. They walk up to the couple.

"Hello there. My name is Sekai Saionji. It's nice to meet you," Sekai greeted them.

"And my name is Ryan Omazaki. It's nice to meet ya," Ryan greeted.

"Hi there," said the girl, "my name is Kaede Fuyou. It's nice to meet you too."

"And my name is Matthew Gagnon. Nice to meet you two," the boy said.

"So, what brings you two here?" Ryan asked them.

"Oh, we're here cause I won a special prize from my school. You see, I'm one of the top students in my class, so I got a prize to pick any city I wanna go to for 5 weeks." Kaede elaborated for them.

"What made you guys choose here?" Sekai asked.

"Well, I actually chose this city. But anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with Kaede," Matthew said, and Kaede blushed and smiled.

_Wow, he's really dedicated to his girlfriend. Just like I am to Sekai, _Ryan thought.

**Okay, there's chapter 2! I didn't really feel like writing, and I'm kinda not in the mood, so it's kinda short.**

**But please review and respond.**

**'If you love me, review. If you don't, still review.'**


	3. Walking Around

**Hey people! It's ya man Mike here, with the 311 on what's going on with the story. Chapter 2 was officially posted today, but it was a bit too short. I couldn't think of much, so don't blame me. Anyways, how about we stop the talk and get started on the story?**

**Let's get it ON!**

My Different Days  
Written by: ThomasZoey3000/Mike11208

Chapter 3: Conversations

"Where are two going to stay?" asked Ryan.

"We're staying at the sunset hotel," answered Matthew, "the only problem we have, is we don't know where it is. We've been following this stupid map, but all it's done is get us lost."

"We could help you find the hotel," said Sekai.

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

Matthew and Kaede walked alongside by Ryan and Sekai, during that time Kaede and Matthew were holding hands.

"You must really love Kaede, don't you?" Sekai asked Matthew.

"Yeah I do," he smiled, "I've always loved her from the day I first met her."  
"How long have you two been together?"

"We've been a couple since last September," smiled Kaede, she was thinking back to the night, she and Matthew kissed under the bright lights of the fireflies.

"You must spend a lot of time with her, don't you?" Ryan asked Matthew.

"Yep I sure do," he answered.

"Tell me where do you live?"

"We live in Tokyo."

"Can I ask Matthew, do you live pretty close to Kaede's house?" Sekai asked.

"Yeah you can say that," Matthew chuckled a little and winked at Kaede, they had both experienced this before and they had done this before.

"Are you her next door neighbour?" asked Sekai.

"Nope," answered Matthew.

"Do you live in a house in the same neighbourhood?" asked Ryan.

"Sort of."

"Do you live in one of the neighbourhoods close to her place?" asked Sekai.

"Nope."

"Then where do you live?" asked Ryan, "you said you live close to her, right? Well then, where do you live?"

Matthew looked down to Kaede, who smiled and giggled a little, "you can tell them, I've been that to everyone a lot lately."

"Matthew lives with me."

"WHAT?" both Sekai and Ryan were in shock.

"You two live in the same house?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah we do live in the same house," smiled Matthew.

"Do you two have your rooms?"

"Of course we do," smiled Kaede, "but there are times when Matthew and I sleep together, either in my room or in his room."

"Just like us," said Sekai, "Ryan and I sometimes sleep together."

"Yeah that's true," he smiled, as Sekai placed her head on his shoulder, "do you two live by yourselves?"

"Nope," said Matthew, "sometimes Kaede's father stays with us whenever he comes back from his business trips, then of course there's Primula and Naomi."

Again Ryan and Sekai were shocked, "you live with two more girls?" asked Sekai.

"Are they your sisters?" asked Ryan.

"Yes they are," smiled Kaede, "Rimu is like a little sister to us and Naomi is my adopted little sister, she was brought into our family after we saved her from her parents. After that, my father adopted her and she's been living with us, since January."

"That's so sweet," smiled Sekai.

Soon they reached the hotel, "we're sorry for taking up so much of your time today," said Kaede.

"Nah, that's okay," said Ryan, "we were glad to help, right Sekai?"  
"Of course," she smiled.

"Well anyways, we should check in and get into our room," said Matthew, "but maybe you guys can show us around again later, so then we won't get lost again."

"Sure we can do that," smiled Ryan, "what time would you guys like us to come by?"

"Around six is good," said Kaede.

"Alright then, we'll see you guys then," smiled Sekai.

Ryan and Sekai said their goodbyes to their new friends and walked away back to the mall, while Kaede and Matthew walked into the hotel.

Soon they got their keys and went to their room. They were in for a surprise, the room was one of the fanciest in the entire hotel. Then they noticed that there was only bed in the entire room.

"I guess that means I'm sleeping on the floor," said Matthew.

"No," said Kaede, "sleep with me."

Matthew happily agreed to that, then he wrapped his arms around Kaede, "you are an amazing person Kaede, you've worked so hard and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Matthew," she smiled, as she wrapped her arms around him, "well we should probably get started in unpacking."

"Right," he agreed.

So they got started in unpacking. They smiled the whole time, they were both looking forward to their night out on the city with their new friends Ryan and Sekai.

**Phew, man Thomas you can write. Anyways, I hope you all like this story, and I hope you guys review.**

**That's it for now.**

**Mike/Thomas**

_If you love me, you would review. If not, you'd still review, right?_


	4. The Grand City Tour

**Hello everyone! It's Mike and Thomas here, giving you the next installment of our crossover story "My Different Days". Now, I know it's been a while since we updated this story, but it's now time to give you what you want. **

**Mike: And also, can you guys help give advice for Different Days? I'm on writer's block for it, and I need help!**

**Sekai: Why can't you make up your own ideas?**

**Mike: Woman, I have no ideas at the moment. Do YOU have ideas?**

**Sekai: How can I when I'm part of the story?**

**Mike: Touche.**

**Sekai: Baka.**

**Mike: Hey, watch it! Or else I'll get Ryan on you.**

**Ryan: Don't put me in this mess!**

**Matthew: This is some crazy stuff going on right here!**

**Mike: Got that right! Now, let's start!**

**Sekai: Since he's probably too lazy to do it, I'll do it. Mike nor Matthew owns School Days or Shuffle! They only own Ryan and Matthew.**

**Ryan: Thank you for making me feel like a slave.**

My Different Days

Written by: Mike11208 and ThomasZoey3000

Chapter 4: The Grand City Tour

Kaede and Matthew had some time left before Ryan and Sekai were to come back, so they decided to relax after unpacking. Matthew was sitting on the couch, while Kaede was getting clothes out of her bag.

"I'm going to take a bath, okay Matthew?"

"Sure Kaede." he smiled. "I guess I could call Little Sis and Primula and see how they're doing."

"Alright." So while Kaede was taking her bath, Matthew made the phone call to the house. After ringing a few times, some answers.

"Hello?" asked the young voice on the other end.

"Hi Little Sis, it's me."

"Me? Me who?"

"It's Big Bro, silly. Forgot my voice already?" Matthew could hear Naomi giggle when he had said that.

"Of course not, Big Bro." she replied.

"So, how are you guys doing alone at the house?"

"We're doing good." she said. "It's mostly quiet around her without you guys around. Did you have any trouble with finding the hotel?"

"Oh yeah, we had a bit of trouble...no thanks to that stupid map I got from the train station. But we're okay now, thanks to our new friends who helped us find the hotel."

"That's good. So where's Kaede?"

"She's taking a bath right now."

"Ah okay. So, what's the hotel like?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" Matthew chuckled; he could hear Naomi laugh a little bit. "Well, it's quite a nice hotel. Our room comes with a small kitchen, a pull out couch, television, radio, two dressers, small table and one bed."

"Just one? Then I'm guessing you're going to be sleeping on the pull out couch, right?"

"No, Kaede and I will sleep in the same bed. Come on, you know that Kaede and I have slept in the bed together before."

"Yeah I know that." she giggled, then she was quiet. "Big Sis would like to talk to you now. I'm gonna give her the phone now."

"Alright. And Little Sis, try to stay out of trouble for once."

"Do you really think I'm going to get myself into trouble while you guys are away?"

"Yes." Matthew answered simply.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, here's Big Sis. I'll talk to you later Big Bro."

Kaede was just coming out, after taking a quick bath. She had a towel wrapped around her and another towel on her head. She looked over to the couch and noticed Matthew was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble finding the hotel." he was saying to

Primula when he noticed Kaede walking over to him. "Hey, would you like to talk to Kaede?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Alright then." He then gave Kaede the phone, who held onto the towel with one hand and held the phone in the other hand.

"Hi Rimu." Kaede said.

"Hi Kaede. Matthew told me that you two had a bit of trouble finding the hotel." Primula responded on the other line.

"Yeah we had a little trouble..."

"More like a lot!" shouted Mathew. "Last time I buy a map from the train station."

"We did find it though, with a little help from our new friends."

"Where did you meet them?"

"We met them just outside of a mall. They walked with us to the hotel, and they even promised to show us around the city in a short while. So, we're getting ready to go on our little tour."

"That's nice of them to do that."

Then Kaede could hear Naomi shouting. "Big Sis, I think I made another mistake cause our dinner is spilling out of the pan!"

Primula sighed. "Well I better go help Little Sis. Have fun Kaede."

"Thanks Rimu. We'll call you again tomorrow."

"Alright, talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Kaede then hung the phone up, and looked over to Matthew.

"Don't tell me: Little Sis made a mistake again and now the dinner is spilling out of the pan. Am I right or am I right?"

Kaede looked at him, a little shocked. "H-how did you know that?"

"It was just a lucky guess, to be honest. Well I think I'm going to have a look around the hotel. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is." smiled Kaede. "Oh, and don't forget the key."

Matthew looked back to the table and picked up the room key. "That's another old habit of mine that hasn't changed." he chuckled. "I almost always walked out of a hotel room without the key. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

"I won't be out too long, I'm just going to check out the lobby and see what they have there."

"Okay."

Matthew walked out of the room and headed off for the main lobby. When he got there, he was impressed with the size of this hotel. _It certainly is bigger than any of the hotels I visited when I was a kid,_ he thought to himself.

When he got to the lobby, he was amazed by what he saw. He noticed a huge arcade near by, the doorway to a restaurant, and a small convenience store. He then noticed the doorway to the local pool, which had a small sign on the door that read 'Do Not Pass'.

"Excuse me." Matthew called to the desk clerk. "Why is there a sign that says 'Do Not Pass'?"

"That's because we're having the stairways to the pool replaced. The old set of stairs were rotted out, so we're having them replaced. We've also been having some problems with the pipes recently. Don't worry, though. The pool will be open again in two days." the clerk replied.

"Thanks." said Matthew. He then went to check out the arcade. "Dang, this arcade is even bigger than the one we have in Tokyo."

There were a lot of games in this arcade, and there was a pool table as well. As much as he wanted to play, Matthew didn't really have that much time to.

After looking around for about five minutes, Matthew headed off back to the room.

Kaede was already dressed during this time and was listening to the radio, when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's your awesomeness!" called Matthew.

Kaede just giggled at what he said. "You can come in."

Matthew used his key, he checked to make sure he didn't leave the key in the door, and then walked into the room.

"This hotel is amazing! It has an arcade, a pool, a restaurant and even a convenience store!" he said as soon as he got into the room.

Kaede looked at Matthew kinda surprised. "There's a convenience store in this hotel?"

"Yeah. I was a little surprise myself when I saw it myself. As for the pool, it was closed due to some maintenance work going on. Luckily, the desk clerk told me that the pool will be reopen again in two days."

"Oh no." groaned Kaede, looking over to her suitcase. "I forgot my bathing suit."

"That's okay Kaede. I'm sure you can get a new one while we're here." Matthew then checked his suitcase. "Oh, would you look at that? It looks like I forgot mine as well."

Both Kaede and Matthew had to laugh. "Oh well. It's like you said, I'm sure you can get a new one while we're here." she said.

* * *

In less than thirty minutes, Ryan and Sekai returned. "So, you guys ready for us to show you around the city?" asked Sekai happily.

"We're ready," smiled Kaede.

"Then let's go!" Ryan added as the two couples set off.

Ryan and Sekai showed Matthew and Kaede some of their favorite places in the city. It went from the clothes shop, to a fancy restaurant, all the way to their school.

"And this is our school." said Ryan, standing in front of it.

"That's a big school." said Matthew out loud. "It must be at least the same size as Kaede's school."

"Is Kaede's school really that big?" asked Sekai.

"Yes, I would say so." he answered.

The tour continued on for quite a while. Matthew and Kaede were impressed with what this city had, and Matthew thought about taking Kaede out here sometime. "And there's the hospital." said Sekai, pointing at the huge white building.

"That's one place I hope we don't have to see too much of." said Matthew.

"I take it you're not very fond of hospitals, huh?" asked Ryan.

"Well Kaede and I both have some bad memories of being in hospitals. So yeah, we don't like hospitals much."

"To be honest, I don't like hospitals that much myself." said Sekai. "And neither does Ryan."

"You wouldn't know that." Ryan joked, getting a light punch on the shoulder by Sekai.

* * *

Soon they came upon a busy part of the city, as cars rolled on past and lots of people walked past the two couples.

"Sekai! Ryan!" called another voice. All four looked to see another young couple walking towards them.

"Are they friends of yours?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah they are." said Sekai. "They also happen to be our classmates as well."

"Hey guys! What are you two up to today?" greeted Ryan.

"We're just out enjoying the weather." said the black haired teenage boy. "So, who are your new friends?"

"This is Kaede Fuyou and Matthew Gagnon." said Sekai. "I hope I said your last name correctly." she said to Matthew.

"Yeah, you got it right." he answered.

"They came all the way from Tokyo to visit our city." continued Sekai, talking to the other two. "We're just giving them a little tour."

"That's nice of you guys." said the boy. "The name's Makoto Itou. Nice to meet you guys." He then held his hand out to give a handshake to Matthew, who gladly accepted.

"And I'm Kotonoha Katsura. It's a pleasure to meet you." She then bowed to show her respect.

"It's nice to meet you two." smiled Kaede happily, who bowed as well.

"How long are two going to be staying?" asked Makoto.

"We're staying for five weeks. You see, it's a special reward I got from my school, given out to the honor students only. So Matthew and I decided it would be nice to visit this city." Kaede replied.

"That's nice." smiled Kotonoha. "Well, we hope you two will enjoy your stay here."

"Let me ask one thing, though." said Makoto. "Is it true that in Tokyo, there's a portal leading to two different realms?"

"You are right, my good man." answered Matthew. "Kaede and I have seen the portals and we know quite a few people from the two realms, including the princesses of each."

Makoto, Kotonoha, Sekai and Ryan looked over to Matthew and Kaede with eyes widened and mouths dropped. "You guys know the princesses!" they all asked together.

"Yeah, we know them." said Kaede.

"In fact they're our next door neighbors." added Matthew.

Again, the four of them were shock. "So, where do you live Matthew?" asked Makoto after calming down.

Matthew was hesitant at first, but then decided to tell him and Konotoha where he does live. And like Sekai and Ryan before, Makoto and Konotoha gasped in shock, especially when they found out that the Tokyo couple also live with two other girls.

"Do you go to the same school as Kaede, Matthew?" asked Konotoha.

"Not really." answered Matthew. "I finished school before I moved in. I work on a television series called 'Tech Corner'."

"I know that show!" Makoto shouted. "I sometimes watch that show. I thought you looked familiar. It's a very good show."

"Thanks."

"Well we better get going. We'll see you guys later, alright?" said Makoto.

"It was nice meeting you two." said Konotoha.

"It was nice meeting you guys as well!" Matthew called out to them.

Then then waved to Matthew and Kaede and went on their way. As they left, Matthew had a split second vision showing Sekai looking angry and she was with Makoto. She also had a knife. _What the heck...?_

"Matthew?" the sound of Kaede calling his name shook him out of his vision.

"Huh? Oh, ah, I'm okay...I just zoned out there for a second." he answered, giving her a smile.

"Are you guys feeling hungry?" asked Sekai, interrupting. "Cause if you are, we know a really great restaurant we can eat at."

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit hungry. How about you, Kaede?" Matthew asked Kaede.

"I'm feeling hungry as well. We haven't eaten since we left Tokyo this morning." she responded.

"Then let's go get some food!" shouted Ryan.

Both Matthew and Kaede followed Ryan and Sekai to a small little restaurant called 'The Radish'. When Ryan opened the door, they were greeted by a young girl who looks like she has a lot of energy in her.

"Welcome to the Radish!" said the young girl with two balled up pony tails in her hair. "Sit anywhere you want today."

Ryan and Sekai both ordered curry for themselves and for their new friends. "Wait till you try it." smiled Sekai. "It's the best in town!"

After about 10 minutes, the girl named Hikari brought the dishes to the two couples. "Thanks Hikari." smiled Sekai.

"You're welcome, Sekai." she replied with a smile. "If you guys need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

"I gotta admit, the curry here is awesome! I freaking love it!" said Ryan, taking a bite of it. Then he noticed that Kaede wasn't eating her meal and wondered why. "What's the matter? Your curry's getting cold." he asked her.

"Oh...sorry about that. I just spaced out." Kaede got a small bit of curry off the plate onto a fork and ate it. Her face started going red and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Sekai worriedly.

Matthew gave Kaede his glass of water, which she gladly took. She drank as much as she could until she had had enough.

"I should have probably told you that I can't eat curry. It's too spicy for me." she said.

"My bad, Kaede." said Ryan. "I guess we should have asked if you wanted curry before we ordered it."

"Is everything okay over here?" asked Hikari. She had come by to see how everyone was doing.

Sekai then explained that Kaede couldn't eat the curry and asked for something else. Matthew offered to take half of the curry and the rest could go to Sekai and Ryan. Ryan gladly ate his way through it, making everyone sweat drop.

* * *

"Ryan, you baka." said Sekai. After they left the restaurant, they headed to the park. Ryan was lying down on one bench, and Matthew was lying down on another bench.

"Hey, it's not my fault I love curry. I only ate a lot of it, which was probably a bad idea." Ryan groaned, feeling pain in his stomach.

"You and me both, bro." said Matthew, feeling pain in his stomach as well. "I ate too much for my own good."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah I'll be fine...what about you Ryan?"

"I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes." he said, putting his hand on his stomach.

"So Kaede, did you enjoy the food from the restaurant?" asked Sekai.

"I did." she answered. "I thought it was very good."

"Of course, you guys should try some of the food Kaede cooks. Trust me, the taste is heavenly. She could probably own her own restaurant if she wanted to!" Kaede blushed the very second she heard Matthew say that.

After a few minutes, Matthew and Ryan were feeling a little better. So, the tour continued. Soon enough, it was getting late, as the sun had set thirty  
minutes ago.

"Thank you so much for showing us around the city." smiled Kaede. "We really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Kaede." replied Sekai. "We were glad to help you guys out."

"If you guys ever want to hang out again, you can always drop by my place." Ryan added. He then handed them his address, and a way to get there. "You're more than welcome to drop by for a visit. And hopefully when you do, it won't be a mess."

"Thanks Ryan." said Matthew with a laugh."Hey, you guys can come by to visit us any time too."

"Thanks Matthew." smiled Sekai. "Well, we better get going. We'll see you guys later."

"See you later!" called Kaede and Matthew together. They then waved to the other couple and set off to go back to the hotel.

* * *

Soon, Ryan and Sekai were back at Ryan's apartment. They had already gotten changed and were now ready to go to sleep.

"Well that was a good day, don't ya think Sekai? Ryan asked her.

"Yeah. They seem like really nice people." said Sekai.

"True that." smiled Ryan. "You know they're almost like us."

"I noticed that too..." Sekai then gave out a big yawn and looked at Ryan. "Although, Matthew seems more nicer than you." she joked.

"You just love making me feel bad, huh?" he asked her as he felt shame come to him.

"Maybe. Anyways, we should go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll see in the morning Sekai." He then moved closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She gladly kissed back. "Goodnight, my princess."

"Goodnight, my prince." They then feel asleep in each others arms, being in a warm embrace.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Kaede had already changed into her pajamas and was watching some TV, while Matthew was getting into his pajamas.

"They're really nice people aren't they?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah they are." Matthew replied.

"Matthew, when you said you zoned out there for a second, what happened?" she asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"I don't know. But for a second there, I thought I saw Sekai with that boy Makoto and she was looking really mad. She also had a knife. That's all I saw really." he answered, making Kaede look even more worried.

"That doesn't sound good. Are you sure you saw a knife?"

"Positive. But let's not get into it right now." he told her with a smile.

"Alright. How about we go out and shop for our new swimsuits?" she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." By now, Matthew was in his pajamas.

He then turned off the lights of the bathroom and the room, then climbed into bed and laid down beside Kaede.

"Thanks for coming with me on this trip Matthew." smiled Kaede.

"I would go anywhere with you Kaede. Just being with you makes me happy." he replied with a smile.

Kaede then moved over towards Matthew and laid down on top of him. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you comfortable, Kaede?" he asked.

She nodded her head happily. "I'll see in the morning."

"I'll see in the morning as well. " he smiled and gave her the usual wink. Kaede giggled happily.

"I love you, Matthew."

"And I love you too, Kaede."

"Goodnight, Matthew."

"Goodnight, Kaede."

Kaede went to sleep first. Ten seconds later, Matthew closed his eyes and went happily to sleep, dreaming about his true love, Kaede Fuyou.

* * *

**Mike: Well, that was a bit awesome, don't ya think Matt?**

**Matthew: I have to agree. Even though you added stuff yourself.**

**Mike: Well, I didn't want you having ALL the credit. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Ryan: You really made me eat all that curry, even though I would?**

**Sekai: *Giggles* Ryan's such a pig!**

**Ryan: Am not! And besides, you always make me feel low. Is that your goal in life?**

**Sekai: Maybe.**

**Ryan: Hey!**

**Matthew: Okay guys! No arguing, please.**

**Mike: Got that right, bro. **

**Mike + Matthew: Til next time! See you guys later!**

**Mike11208/ThomasZoey3000**


	5. Two Couples, Four Hearts

**Mike: Well, here's the next chapter for the crossover story "My Different Days"! **

**Sekai: You have time to update this story, but not the one with Ryan and I? How messed up is that!**

**Mike: That's because I don't know what to do with you guys, nor with Danny or William. Or me, as a matter of fact.**

**Sekai: Well, you better think! I wanna know what's gonna happen with us and those idiots.**

**Mike: One of those "idiots" happens to be me, baka! Shit.**

**Matthew: Mike, don't curse! It's ill-mannered.**

**Ryan: Mike, just try to find some ideas. I know it'll come to you. **

**Mike: Well said, Ryan. You know, I'm happy I made you. And Matthew, sorry for that.**

**Sekai: I am too! *She then wraps herself around Ryan's arm***

**Ryan: I'm happy to be with you, Sekai. Mike, I thank you for that. And as for you Matthew, you seem like an awesome guy. Now, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Matthew: Alright. Neither Mike or me own School Days or Shuffle!. Overflow owns School Days and Navel owns Shuffle!.**

**Mike: Thanks for that, Matt. Now, let's get this show on the road!**

**All of us: Yeah!**

My Different Days  
Written by: Mike11208/ThomasZoey3000  
Chapter 5: Two Couples, Four Hearts

It was early in the morning as Kaede woke up. She smiled happily when she turned to look at Matthew, then she whispered softly to her boyfriend. "Matthew," Kaede whispered quietly."Matthew." That didn't work well, so she shook his arm gently.

He woke up from this and saw her smiling at him. He smiled gently and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Kaede." he said while yawning. He then noticed it was still dark. "What time is it?"

"It's four thirty. You don't mind if I get up at this time, do you?"

"Not at all." he smiled, "It's your usual routine, after all."

So Kaede got up first, getting off the bed and going for her suitcase. Then Matthew got up and went over to his suitcase.

"I'm going to take a bath, okay?" Kaede told him.

"Sure Kaede." he smiled. "Do you mind if I go for a small walk around the area?"

"Of course I don't." she replied. "Oh, and don't forget your key."

Matthew looked over to the nightstand to see his key still sitting there. He walked over to it and put the key in his pocket. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome." she said sweetly.

Kaede then went into the washroom to get her bath ready, while Matthew quickly got changed. Just as he was about to go out, Kaede called out to him. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry about me, Kaede. It's not like I'm going to get lost." With that said, he grabbed his key and headed out the door to explore the  
city.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, he stopped walking. He stood on a corner looking at his surroundings. "Okay, I'm officially lost." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "I can't believe this! This happens every time I go on a trip!"

He walked around, but didn't have any luck finding his way around the hotel. Instead, he came upon a small park with a couple of swing sets and a slide. It was similar to the park Matthew often sees whenever he heads out to work.

At that moment, he heard some footsteps that knocked him out his trance and saw a familiar figure. "Hey, you're Makoto's girlfriend right? Kotonoha?"

"Yes, I am. And you're Matthew...Gagnon. I hope I said your last name right." she said.

"Yeah, you said it right. You know, that's one of the bad things about having a French last name. And no, I don't speak French, if that's what you were thinking. So, what are you doing out this early?" he asked Kotonoha.

"I'm just out getting some groceries for Makoto-kun and I. What about you, Gagnon-kun?"

"I'm just out here walking around...and now I'm lost. Oh and uh, you can just call me Matthew if you want."

"Okay then, Matthew-kun." she said with a smile. He sweat dropped a little bit. _Not what I meant, exactly._ He said mentally.

The two of them walked away from the park. They were quiet for a while, since they didn't know what to talk about. During that time, Matthew noticed that Kotonoha had bought more than enough groceries.

"I sometimes overdue it and buy more than what I usually get." she was saying with a light blush on her face.

"Well, that can happen sometimes." he said. "It happens to me as well when I go shopping alone. When I'm with Kaede though, it never happens." He chuckled at that.

"I think she is lucky to have you as a boyfriend. I bet you hear that a lot, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah I do. I hear it a lot from everyone back in Tokyo. And they're right about it."

Again, the two went silent. Well, until Kotonoha spoke up again. "So, how did you get lost?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Matthew groaned, grabbing his head in frustration. "To be honest, it happens whenever I go on a trip. Or should I say when I used to? Anyways, it's an old habit of mine that I haven't gotten rid of. Thankfully, it only occurs on the second day of the trip."

"How many trips have you gone on with Kaede?" she asked.

"This is the first one we've been on together, actually. All the other trips I had were with my parents, and they usually ruined the trips. But, that's all in the past. I just want to focus on Kaede's happiness for now."

"I guess you love Kaede a lot, don't you?"

"Of course I do. After all, she IS the girl who saved my life." He smiled while remembering the first day he moved in with Kaede and Primula.

"After you were disowned, am I right? I remember you told us that yesterday, and I can't imagine someone ever going threw that much pain, especially all in one day."

"Well, it can happen. Believe me when I say that. Still, I'm eternally grateful to Kaede for all she has done for me. Which is one of the many reasons why I love her." He said with a warm smile.

Once again, they went silent. And once again, Kotonoha broke that silence. "I think one of the reasons Kaede loves you is because of your kindness."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I can tell because if you weren't, we wouldn't be talking right now." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, I'm a little shy when it comes to talking to boys. Mostly because they will look at me and speak to me in dirty ways. And they only seem to care about my body. The only other boys I feel comfortable talking to are Makoto-kun and Omazaki-kun." Matthew just nodded as he understood her situation.

"You know something? You sound a lot like our friend Nerine; she can be shy from time to time, but when it comes to all of us, she's not as shy." he smiled.

"I see." she replied. At last, they reached a crossroad. "Well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Matthew-kun." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too, Kotonoha." he smiled.

Kotonoha was about to leave, when Matthew realized he still didn't know where the hotel was. So, he called out to her. "Kotonoha! Can you give me directions back to the hotel? I'm still lost."

She smiled. "Keep going straight ahead till you reach the third crossroad, then take a right and go on till you reach a second crossroad, and take a left. You'll come into the parking lot of the hotel." she informed him.

"Thanks for the info!" he called. "See ya later!" Waving goodbye to Kotonoha, Matthew hurried off back to the hotel.

* * *

Matthew followed Kotonoha's directions, and sure enough, he ended up in the parking lot of the Sunset Hotel. After taking the elevator to his floor, he walked over to the door of the room and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" he heard Kaede call to him.

"Special delivery for a miss Kaede Fuyou! You've been mailed a Matthew Gagnon!" he called and laughed.

"You can come in!" she responded with a cute laugh.

Matthew used his key and came in to see Kaede drinking some water (in one of the plastic cups that were in the room already; she was using the melted ice from the night before) and listening to the radio. She was humming along to a song called "Hero" by "Mariah Carey".

"Sorry I took so long! I kinda got lost. I have to stop doing that." he said, bowing to show his respect.

"That's okay Matthew." she smiled. "I'm just happy to see you back. But how did you find your way back here?"

"Well, I ran into that girl Kotonoha. She gave me directions back to the hotel." Matthew answered.

"What was she doing up early?" she asked him.

"She was getting groceries. Although, she had a little too much. Quite like I do whenever I go shopping alone."

Both Kaede and Matthew laughed at the joke quietly, as they tried to not wake up the neighbors. They then decided to think of where they wanted to go that day.

* * *

A few hours later, at Ryan's apartment, the sun shone once again through Ryan's window and shone on the two lovers. This time, it was Sekai who woke up first.

_Ryan wasn't kidding. That sun sure is bright in the mornings._ She then leaned over so that her face was about 2 inches apart. "Ryan," she whispered, "wake up.

Ryan heard her and opened his eyes, only to see her so close to his. He blushed deeply at this. "S-Sekai! Um, g-good morning." he stuttered.

"Good morning, Ryan." She giggled at his reaction.

"So, you gonna let me get up or what?" he joked. They both smiled gently.

The two got up from their futon. Sekai got her uniform and walked off to the bathroom to change, while Ryan changed in his room.

"Do you think we'll get to run into Matthew and Kaede again today?" asked Sekai with excitement in her voice.

"I'm sure we will." smiled Ryan. "Although, from what Matthew was saying yesterday, we need to hope we don't run into them. Literally. After all, it was luck for him to run into us."

Sekai giggled a little bit as she remembered when Matthew had said that to them yesterday.

"So, you ready or what? Cause you holdin' me up." Ryan said. She got a bit irritated and punched him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Baka! And yes, I'm ready." she said as she finished putting her shoes on.

"Let's go then! We don't wanna be late now." She then nodded in agreement, and the couple walked out the door, heading for the train station.

* * *

Around this time, Matthew and Kaede were getting their shoes on and talking about where they could go. All the while, they were still listening to the radio. The song playing at this time was "Already Over" by "Red". (**Mike: This is my favorite song!**)

"From what Ryan and Sekai told us yesterday, there's a small plaza not too far from here." said Matthew to Kaede. "We could go there for a start and get our new swim suits."

"Okay." smiled Kaede. "But what about after that?"

"I guess we can walk around the plaza for a while. Then, maybe we'll go see Ryan and Sekai. Sound good to you?" he asked.

"It does." she smiled.

Once they had a good idea where they would be going, they headed out. As they walked past another part of the hotel, they saw quite a mess. There were tons of beer bottles and smashed glass everywhere. Both Kaede and Matthew had their eyes opened wide from what they saw.

"What happened here?" asked Matthew.

The hotel manager was there looking over the damage, then looked at Matthew and Kaede surprised.

"You didn't hear all that?" he asked in shock. "We had quite a few troublemakers here last night. People were disturbed by the loud heavy metal music and glass breaking. Thankfully, those damned troublemakers were taken away by the police at two in the morning. I'm surprised you didn't hear anything."

"Well, I'm kind of a heavy sleeper." said Matthew. "I can sleep through pretty much anything. Well, except when I hear Kaede call my name in the morning. Her voice always does the trick."

"Oh, Matthew." she smiled, placing her head softly on his right shoulder.

Then they set off on their date. The hotel manager was indeed surprised, but was pleased knowing they were enjoying their stay at the hotel.

* * *

In about twenty minutes, Sekai and Ryan were riding the train to school. Makoto was there as well, once again listening to the music on his mp3. Soon enough, they came to another station where Konotoha got on. The train was about to close when they saw her run for the doors. Luckily, she made it.

"You nearly missed the train, Kotonoha." said Sekai. "Any reason why?"

"I...kind of lost track...of time." she panted, trying to get her breath. "I...was...just...finishing making lunch...when I noticed the time." When she was breathing better, she went over to Makoto, who so kindly offered up his seat for Konotoha and kindly let her listen to the music on his mp3.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun." she smiled.

"You're welcome, Kotonoha." he said and gently kissed her on the cheek. She blushed deeply from his kiss.

Ryan and Sekai smiled as they watched. Ryan then noticed that Sekai was shivering a little bit. "It's just a little chilly today." she said. He was surprised when she answered him. _Did she read my mind or something?_

"Yeah. It's getting cold now." said Ryan. He then took off his jacket and gave it to Sekai. She gladly took it and felt warmer, no longer shivering.

"Thank you, Ryan." She then gave him a small kiss on the right side of his face.

Ryan smiled back and blushed lightly. "You're welcome, Sekai." and he kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back lovingly.

"I love you, Sekai." said Ryan.

"I love you too, Ryan." she replied. The train then stopped at their station.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Makoto said as the two couples boarded off the train and made their way to the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew and Kaede were walking along to the plaza. Matthew could see that Kaede was shivering and, like Ryan, took off his sweater and wrapped it around Kaede's shoulders.

"I wouldn't want you getting sick on me now." he said sweetly. "You're too special to me."

"Thank you, Matthew." she smiled.

She reached her right hand and Matthew grabbed it softly with his left hand. Then, the two continued on their way to the plaza.

Soon enough, they reached the plaza and found one store where they could get what they needed. As they walked in, the couple was in awe from how big the store was.

"Wow! This is a big store." said Matthew. "Almost like the Wal-Mart stores I used to go in whenever I could get the chance."

"Like the days when you didn't feel like going home?" asked Kaede. "Or when you used to go to high school? On those days, you used to walk to the mall and go into the Wal-Mart store. Am I right?"

"Yes you are." smiled Matthew. "I'm glad to see that you remember me telling you that on the chatroom."

Kaede smiled at him, then asked where they could find the swimsuits. One of the store's employees told them where they could find them. It didn't take Matthew long to find a good pair of trunks: dark blue with a red line on both sides. Kaede looked for a while and soon found one she liked: it was red and yellow with pink bows on both sides.

After getting the swimsuits, they decided to look around some more. After they were done roaming the stores, they went to an ice cream stand and got two strawberry ice creams. While they ate their ice cream, they listened to some of the music on Matthew's mp3.

One of their favorites was "Whoever Made Those Rules" by "Doc Walker". Most of the time, Matthew would sing (very quietly) some of his favorite parts of the song to Kaede, who loved the way he sang.

"You have an amazing voice, Matthew." Kaede said happily as she gave him a small kiss on the left side of his face.

"Thank you, Kaede." he smiled. He then he gave her a kiss on the right side of her face. Both of them were blushing happily as they continued eating their ice creams.

"Are you having a good time Matthew?" she asked him.

"Of course I am." he replied. "Especially since I'm with you."

Then he noticed that Kaede was looking a little sad, and wanted to know why. "Are you having a good time as well, Kaede?"

"I am." she said. "But I do miss everyone."

A couple of tears came into her eyes. Matthew caught them before they fell off his face, and smiled warmly.

"I know how you feel. But don't worry. We'll get to see them again when we go back in five weeks, okay?" he said as he put his right arm around her, holding her close ti him.

"Okay." She then smiled up at him.

"So, what would you like to do next?" he asked her as he got up from the bench. He held out his hand for Kaede, who gratefully accepted it.

"If it's okay with you, can we walk around the plaza for a bit?" The tone she used when she asked that made Matthew blush a bit. _She's so innocent._

"Sure." he smiled.

They soon finished their ice creams. Matthew ate his too fast though, which caused him to have a brain freeze. After a few minutes of waiting for it to pass, they continued walking around the plaza, hand by hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school, Ryan, Sekai, Makoto and Konotoha were on the rooftop eating lunch together as they normally do. Sekai was feeding Ryan, and Kotonoha was feeding Makoto. After a while, Makoto decided to speak up.

"I heard you guys had a bit of a problem at 'The Radish' yesterday." said Makoto. "What happened over there?"

"It wasn't really a problem." said Ryan. "It's just that Kaede couldn't eat the curry."

"She said it was too spicy for her, so she couldn't eat it. We ordered her something different, while the rest of us ate the rest of the curry. Well, Ryan and Matthew ate most of it while I ate a little. Ryan, you baka." Sekai added and joked at Ryan.

"Hey! Like I said yesterday, it's not my fault I love curry! And so does Matthew!" he retaliated, causing Sekai to giggle.

"Speaking of Matthew-kun, I met up with up earlier this morning while I was getting groceries." Kotonoha said.

"Really? But what about Kaede? Was she with him?" asked Sekai.

"No. She was back at the hotel, while Matthew-kun was just walking around and said he had gotten lost. He said it was an old habit of his." she replied, then giggled when she remembered him saying he was lost.

"I'll say this about Matthew." said Makoto. "He sure is devoted to his girlfriend. Whenever I watch 'Tech Corner', he's usually talking about her. You know, he's a lot like you Ryan, other than your cussing." he chuckled at that.

"That's what I said last night." giggled Sekai. Ryan just smiled.

"I think I found my long-lost brother. Either that, or I have another me." He replied. After finishing their lunches, the four of them went to their respective classes.

After school was done for the day, Ryan and Sekai decided to go look for Matthew and Kaede. It didn't take them long to find them, as they were waiting for the train.

"Matthew! Kaede! Over here!" Ryan called to them, catching their attention. Ryan and Sekai then ran to where Kaede and Matthew were.

"Hey guys." said Matthew.

"Did you two have a good day?" asked Sekai. Ryan just sighed.

"We did." smiled Kaede.

"So, what'd you guys do for the day?" asked Ryan.

"Well we went over to the little plaza that was just down the street from our hotel. Then we did some walking around, looked in a few more stores and ate at an Italian restaurant before we came here." Matthew informed them. "Man, that spaghetti was delicious."

"Sounds nice." smiled Sekai. She then she noticed the bags they were carrying. "Oooh, presents! Hehe, just kidding! Anyways, what did you two get?"

"Matthew and I got new swimsuits, some CD's, and more clothes. Matthew also bought a romance manga." said Kaede.

"Sounds like you two had quite a busy day." said Ryan. "Hey, would you guys like to hang at my place? After all, it'd be nice to have some company at home." he asked.

"Sure, we'd like that." they both said with a smile.

After about five minutes, the train arrived at the station. The two couples boarded the train and took their seats. The train then left the station, and they were on their way to Ryan's apartment.

_So far, this seems to be an awesome vacation._ Matthew thought to himself. He then looked over to Kaede, who laid her head on his shoulder and had her eyes closed. _And it's even better with you by my side, Kaede._

While they were waiting, Ryan couldn't help but think that his life was now going in the direction he wanted it to. _I'm glad I get to live the way I am. And I'm glad Matthew and Kaede are having a good time. They really are good people. I never want this happiness to end. _With that said, he laid his head back with a smile.

**Mike: Well, there you have it!**

**Makoto: I have to admit Michael, this story is going good.**

**Mike: Why, thank you. But don't give me all the credit. **

**Kotonoha: Matthew-kun, thank you as well for writing the story.**

**Matthew: It's my pleasure. Besides, I wanna see how Ryan's apartment looks like.**

**Sekai: Trust me Matthew, Ryan lives like a junkie. **

**Ryan: Hey! You live with me, baka!**

**Sekai: Who said I lived with you? I just sleep over. **

**Ryan: *Grits his teeth* You just love treating me like crap, don't ya?**

**Sekai: Don't think of it like that. Think of it as "tough love". *Smiles and sticks tongue out***

**Kaede: Please, you two. Don't fight. It's not right for a couple to argue.**

**Matthew: Kaede, you are so amazing.**

**Kaede: *Blushes* Thank you, Matthew.**

**Mike: I feel so lonely.**

**Sekai: That's cause you are.**

**Mike: Shut up, Sekai! *Mutters* No wonder Kotonoha killed you.**

**Sekai: What was that?**

**Mike: Nothing!**

**Sekai: Nothing my ass!**

**Mike: Whatever! Anyways, we hope you liked this chapter. And Matt, don't worry. I got the next one. I'll try to make it funny.**

**Matthew: You got it, Mike. Just don't cuss that much.**

**Mike: I'll try. So, until next time!**

**Everyone: See you guys later!**

**Mike11208/ThomasZoey3000**


End file.
